A distance from an object may be recognized through a binocular parallax. Based on a principle of stereoscopic recognition using an optic angle, a three-dimensional (3D) image may provide a cubic effect to both eyes of a user.
The 3D image may be provided using a plurality of two-dimensional (2D) images. For example, the 3D image may be generated using a 2D image corresponding to a left eye of the user and a 2D image corresponding to a right eye of the user.
A current broadcasting environment may be appropriate for transmitting the 2D image. The 2D image used in the current broadcasting environment may be a reference image of the 3D image. By adding an additional image to the reference image, the 3D image may be provided to the user.